


Memories of the Red Eyes

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [31]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amor - Freeform, Asi que hace todo en el nombre del amor, Clan Uchiha - Freeform, Crossover, Hagoromo nunca trato bien a Indra, Implied Mpreg, Indra es Madara y es Judar, Indra reencarna en Madara y luego reencarna en Judar, Indra solo necesita amor para ser bueno, Indra solo quiere amor, La violacion no es grafica, M/M, Madara y Judar recuerdan ser Indra, Memorias, Omega Judar, Omega Ootsutsuki Indra, Omega Uchiha Madara, Omega Verse, Ootsutsuki Indra-centric, Pero termino utilizando a Indra, Porque Indra se parece mucho a Kaguya en personalidad, Porque no hay otro clan que atesore el amor mas que el Clan Uchiha, Recuerdos de vidas pasadas, Reencarnación, Todos son Indra, Y Indra es su fundador, Zetsu fue mejor padre que Hagoromo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Otsutsuki Indra.Uchiha Madara.Judar.¿Que tenian estos hombres en comun?El hecho de que uno es el fundador, y los otros dos sus reencarnaciones.Cada uno siendo marcado como un villano.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Indra/Other(s)
Series: Ideas [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Kudos: 12





	Memories of the Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto y Magi no me pertenecen o creanme, habria AshuIn, HashiMada y SasuNaru por todas partes. Y mi amado Judar tendria un harem de semes que lo mimarian con melocotones/duraznos. El video musical In The Name of Love por Bebe Rexha y Martin Garrix tampoco me pertenece y de ahi saque el titulo para esta parte. El quote de Klaus Mikaelson de The Originals tampoco me pertenece.
> 
> Elegi esa quote porque va con el Indra de mi historia, quien culpa a Hagoromo por ser como es. Culpa a Hagoromo de haberse convertido en un villano.

> **ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE**
> 
> **_"Tú depotricas y deliras sobre el monstruo en el que me he convertido, pero tú, tú eres el autor de todo lo que soy."_ **  
> **_-_ ** **Klaus Mikaelson**

* * *

¿Nacemos siendo villanos?

Para muchos, es una pregunta controversial.

Muchos dicen que no. Nadie nace siendo malo. Nadie nace con la maldad en sus venas. En cambio, es la vida la que los hace asi. Son sus pasados lo que los atormenta y los hace villanos. Son sus alrededores los que los condena a ser seres llenos de rencor. Dejan el amor atras para dar paso al odio, lo unico que los hace sentir vivos. Entonces, usan su poder para llevar el mundo a la oscuridad, oscuridad en la que ellos siempre estuvieron envueltos.

Entonces, cuando el mundo te da la espalda, no tienes mas remedio que darles la espalda de vuelta. ¿Por que defenderias a un mundo que te ignoro? Un mundo que ignoro tu sufrimiento.

Un mundo que te llamo _villano_.

* * *

Otsutsuki Indra era mas parecido a Kaguya de lo que Hagoromo queria aceptar.

Desde pequeño, Indra mostro su sed de poder. Su sed de ser el mejor y demostrar de lo que era capaz. Era un omega sumamente inteligente. Desde pequeño, nadie fue capaz de alcanzar la rapidez con la que su mente trabajaba.

Tal sed era muy parecida a Kaguya y Hagoromo no pudo evitar tenerle mas miedo y querer distanciarse de su primer hijo, sonriendole a Ashura, un alfa. Indra era un omega al igual que Kaguya, y muy poderoso e inteligente como Kaguya, la omega mas poderosa que existio. Tal parentezco era algo que levantaba las alarmas en el.

Indra era inteligente, el lo notaba. Por mas que Hagoromo tratara de esconder sus sentimientos por su hijo, Indra lo notaba. El omega casi podia olerlo, por mas que su padre tratara de disfrazar su olor. Pero el pequeño omega no era capaz de entender el porque. Su avanzada mente no entendia que pasaba, no entendia porque solo Ashura era el unico en recibir amor.

Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, otros a su alrededor tambien lo notaban.

Notaban como su lider hacia lo posible para no tener que interactuar con Indra. Y siempre solia culparlo a el o decirle que tiene que ser mejor. Hagoromo solia simplemente alejarae del omega, un omega que añoraba el amor de su padre. Un omega que fue hechado de lado.

Y ante la belleza del pequeño cuerpo, los deseos mas oscuros no dudaron en salir.

Por años, Indra fue violado. Fue pasado de mano en mano como si fuera un saco de papas. Y no se confundan, Indra era poderoso, pero ante las grandisimas cantidades de drogas, su cuerpo no podia hacer mas que ceder. Y era peor cuando estaba en sus dias de celo y su omega no dudaba en abrir sus piernas ante cualquier alfa.

Pero Indra lloraba. Estaba en su celo y gemia, pero tambien lloraba porque sabia que eso no era lo que queria. El estaba siendo violado. El estaba siendo usado. Su entrada estaba siendo ultrajada y llenada de semen de horribles alfas. Alfas a los que no amaba. Indra jamas sera querido, pues ningun alfa querra a un omega que ha sido usado como una prostituta desde que era un niño. Indra jamas sera feliz, el omega lo creia fielmente.

Y cuando Indra pidio ayuda, Hagoromo le dio la espalda.

Hagoromo ignoro los llantos de Indra, sus hermosos ojos negros llenos de lagrimas. Implorando a su padre que lo salvara de aquellos alfas. Que escuchara sus suplicas. Que por favor, no girara su cabeza ante su dolor, el dolor de su hijo. Que investigara mas. Que lo oliera. Que oliera como su cuerpo estaba lleno de un perfume usado para esconder el olor de un alfa. Como su propio olor de omega estaba siendo opacado. Que notara las marcas de color arcoiris que decoraban su palida y suave piel. Que por el amor de todos los dioses, no lo dejara caer en el abismo.

Pero Hagoromo le dio la espalda.

El conocia a Indra. Indra era alguien hambriendo de poder. Indra no era alguien con un corazon bueno. Indra era alguien capaz de usar a otros con tal de completar sus metas. Podia ser un omega, pero Indra era un excelente manipulador. Indra era capaz de mentir. Indra queria sacar a todos de su camino. Indra queria que Ashura perdiera a sus aliados para asi él poder ser el heredero del Ninshu. Indra, tristemente, era la mala semilla de la familia y de su noble clan.

Indra cayo de rodillas al escuchar como su padre lo marcaba como un villano. Como su padre, el que debio haber sido su protector, le daba la espalda. Como el alfa de la familia dejaba que un omega sufriera.

Y Ashura.

Oh Ashura. El preferido. El amado. Todos amaban al alfa de noble corazon. Su padre le mostraba aquel amor paternal que nunca le mostro a Indra. Todos lo protegian, y hay de quien tocara a Ashura.

Ashura era el preferido.

Y el jamas fue violado y declarado como un villano.

Angustiado. Asustado.

Indra no encontraba una salida a tanto dolor. No encontraba una salida al inmenso odio que comenzaba a consumirlo desde adentro. Indra queria poder. Poder para protegerse a si mismo. Poder para cobrar venganza. Queria poder para ignorar a su omega y completar sus metas. Queria que todos sintieran su dolor.

Y ante un corazon tan fragil y vulnerable, las palabras de Zetsu, tan paternales y llenas de comprension, fueron todo lo que Indra quiso escuchar. Aquellas palabras gentiles eran las palabras mas lindas que alguna vez le habian dicho. Y su corazon estaba sediento por ese amor.

Por eso era todo lo que Indra queria.

**Amor.**

Indra cayo redondito ante tal suave y calida manipulacion.

El iba a cobrar venganza hacia el mundo que lo abandono.

Pero Indra termino perdiendo ante el mayor poder de Ashura.

Indra murio.

Pero no su odio.

* * *

Uchiha Madara estaba en una situacion complicada.

El sentia odio. Mucho odio. Sentia que se ahogaba en el odio que lo rodeaba.

Recordaba su vida como Otsutsuki Indra y como el mundo lo catalogo como un villano. Como su padre le dio la espalda. Como su hermano lo mato. Y aun podia sentir aquellas asquerosas manos tocando su piel. Su omega gritaba de dolor ante el trauma de haber sido ultrajado. Aun podia sentir como su inocencia se le fue robada. Aun despertaba por las noches gritando para que no lo tocaran.

Desde que nacio y estuvo conciente, supo muy bien quien era. Supo muy bien que habia pasado. Supo muy bien en que clan habia nacido.

Los _Uchiha_.

Sus descendientes.

Madara apreto sus dientes, tratando de contener las lagrimas y el grito que queria salir de sus labios.

Amaba su clan. Oh, por Amaterasu, Madara amaba a su clan. Nunca seria capaz de culparlos por ser descendientes de aquellas violaciones.

Madara se abrazo a si mismo, recordando el pasado.

Cada vez que quedaba embarazado, solia decir que iba a un viaje, cuando en realidad, se iba para dar a luz en una lugar secreto con pocas personas. Y era ahi donde dejaba a sus hijos. Se sentia culpable y dolido. Su omega no podia aguantar tener que alejarse de sua propios bebes, pero no tenia mas remedio. Tenia miedo de que sean usados. Y tenia miedo de la reaccion de Hagoromo. Asi que no vio otra opcion mas que darle la espalda a sus hijos, solo pudiendoles dar un nombre y un apellido que el mismo creo.

**Uchiha.**

Se alegraba de saber que sobrevivieron. Sus niños sobrevivieron y crearon a un clan tan fuerte como lo era el Clan Uchiha. Cada uno de aquellos Uchiha tenian su sangre. Cada uno de esos Uchiha eran su familia. Su clan. El hogar que el creo.

Pero Ashura tambien tuvo sus propios descendientes. Los Senju eran un clan igual de grande y poderoso que los Uchiha. Un clan visto como uno de amor y paz, mientras los Uchiha eran visto con mas malicia, era un clan del cual no todos pensaban lo mejor.

Era obvio que ambos clanes iban a ser enemigos.

Por eso, nunca estuvo en sus planes tener paz con los Senju, los descendientes de Ashura. Mucho menos formar una alianza y amistad con Hashirama, la reencarnacion de Ashura. Madara no se sentia seguro de querer estar cerca del favorito de Hagoromo. Sentia que tal vez, no iba a ser capaz de contener su odio.

Pero Madara amaba a su clan. Los Uchiha eran sus descendientes. El no podia ignorar el hecho de que estos tambien sufrian por la guerra. Estos tambien perdian a seres amados. Y a Madara tambien le partia el corazon cada vez que perdia a unos de sus descendientes. El omega era el lider y como tal, debia velar por su clan.

Asi que se trago el odio por los Senju y por el asesino de su hermano menor, y creo paz, formando a Konoha. Y esto fue algo muy doloroso. Con Ashura, la relacion entre ellos era algo tensa por como Hagoromo alejaba a Indra, por lo tanto, no eran muy cercanos. Pero Madara adoraba a Izuna. Izuna era su hermano menor y el unico que le quedaba. Aquel Uchiha era su mundo, y perderlo a él, fue perder a su mundo. Tener que convivir con su asesino, un descendiente de Ashura, era demasiado para el fragil estado mental de Madara.

Pero la vida parecia estar en su contra.

Era como cuando fue Indra, otra vez los murmullos lo seguian. Como decian que Madara estaba loco. Como se robo los ojos de Izuna. Como estaba hambriento de poder. Como era un omega que usaba su olor y cuerpo para tener mas poder.

Nadie confiaba en el. La aldea que el ayudo a fundar, lo odiaba. La aldea lo miraba con miedo y disgusto.

Y Madara estaba preocupado por su clan. Estaba preocupado a lo que podia pasar. El sabia que en un futuro, el Clan Uchiha estaria en problemas. En un futuro, los Uchiha serian tan marginados como el en esos momentos.

Pero no sirvio de nada.

Sus descendientes ignoraron sus palabras. Ignoraron su preocupacion.

Sus malditos descendientes le dieron la espalda.

Le dieron la espalda para girarse hacia Hashirama. Hacia Ashura.

Ashura en verdad era el favorito del mundo.

Madara se sintio dolido. Sus familia, sus descendientes, habian decidido que Madara ya no era digno de ser escuchado. Ya habian obtenido la paz y eran co-fundadores de Konoha junto a los Senju, los Uchiha ya no estaban dispuestos a perder tal paz. Asi que ignoraron las advertencias de Madara.

Entonces, su odio crecio.

Fue violado.

Fue ignorado.

Fue traicionado.

Y para rematar, ¿te imaginas saber que aquel al cual querias como un padre solo te estaba utilizando?

Zetsu, el unico que alguna vez le tendio su amor y cariño, el unico que le tendio la mano, solo estaba utilizando.

Y en la mente de Indra, de Madara, estaban grabadas aquellas palabras que Zetsu le dijo mientras este lo veia morir luego de que Madara fuera apuñalado por Hashirama.

_-Siento tener que hacerte esto, Indra, ¿o mejor deberia llamarte Madara? De todas formas, no puedo negar que me agradas y te tome cariño debido a que te pareces mas a Madre que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Sin embargo, tu trabajo ha terminado ya que estas muerto. Despues de todo, solo eres un peon. Ahora, tendre que buscar a alguien mas para utilizar._

Aquellas palabras lo marcaron pues Zetsu fue el unico que alguna vez le mostro una pizca del cariño por el que estaba tan sediento. El omega en el parecia romperse mas.

Indra siempre fue utilizado.

Su cuerpo fue utilizado.

Su poder fue utilizado.

Y una vez mas, cayo ante las manos de Ashura.

Indra ya estaba cansado.

Madara ya estaba agotado.

* * *

El mundo cambio.

Despues de la muerte de Madara, Indra decidio que no queria vivir mas. Queria descansar. Estaba tan cansado de todo y solo queria paz. Sentia que si no descansaba, se iba a hundir en un eterno abismo del cual nunca iba a salir.

Y por miles de años, paz fue lo que obtuvo e Indra durmio por esos miles de años.

Y en esos miles de años, clanes se fueron extintos. Muchos murieron sin poder pasar sus conocimientos a la siguiente generacion, y el shinobi fue desapareciendo sin tales conocimientos. El mundo entonces tuvo que acomodarse para el nuevo cambio, y los seres que habitaban en el mundo tambien se tuvieron que acomodar. Es asi como el chakra comienza a ser usado de una forma algo mas diferente, convirtiendose entonces en algo llamado magia. Los paises comienzan a cambiar geograficamente. El mundo simplemente parecia haber renacido otra vez. Y en un punto, simplemente no hubo nadie mas que pudiera pasar los conocimientos de los antiguos shinobis y desaparecieron. Cientos de años de conocimientos sobre el chakra habia desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Shinobis tan poderosos como Uchiha Madara o Senju Hashirama no volvieron a nacer. El humano simplemente evoluciono y dejo atras el chakra para darle paso a una forma torcida de esta llamada magia. En escencia, el chakra y la magia eran lo mismo, es solo que ya nadie sabia como manejar el poder del chakra porque no habia conocimientos de como. Los años donde las aldeas gobernaban se acabaron. Los años donde habian Kekkei Genkai acabaron. Los años donde habian poderosos clanes acabaron. Todo acabo. La era de los shinobis acabo.

Pues al no haber Indra, al no haber un Uchiha tan poderoso como Madara, simplemente los planes de un mundo bajo el **Tsukuyomi Infinito** no se pudieron completar. Al ver los años pasar y que no se podia hacer algo, Zetsu simplemente decidio el mismo sellarse en la luna junto a su madre, Otsutsuki Kaguya.

Lo unico que no parecia cambiar era el hecho de que aun habian Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

Pero esto no borro el hecho de que el mundo cambio y nadie lo sabia.

Nadie sabia del pasado del mundo.

Nadie sabia que hace miles de años, shinobis, seres poderosos que usaban el chakra, rondaban por el mundo, brincando de arbol en arbol. Que habian clanes que poseian fuertes lineas de sangre. Que hubo un clan con ojos capaces de encerrarte en una ilusion o quemarte con las llamas de **Amaterasu**. Que hubo un clan con un cabello tan rojo como la sangre, capeces de crear las cadenas mas fuertes. Nadie sabia que antes rondaban nueve bestias con colas que eran encerradas dentro de humanos que eran llamados sacrificios.

Pues con el tiempo, los Bijus tambien habian visto como el mundo cambiaba y abandonaba el chakra, y con esto, los sellos y jutsus que Otsutsuki Indra habia creado. Con esto, significaba que ya no habia forma de sellarlos y encerrarlos, pero con los humanos nuncca se sabia. Es asi como los Bijus deciden irse a sus propias dimensiones secretas y vivir en paz.

Pero quien no volvio a vivir en paz fue Otsutsuki Indra.

La vida habia decidido que era momento de volver a vivir.

La vida habia decidido que Otsutsuki Indra se merecia una vida feliz. Merecia el amor y el final feliz que tuvo Otsutsuki Ashura. Indra habia sufrido mucho y su omega aun lloraba por su doloroso pasado. Indra aun estaba lleno de odio. Indra aun queria poder y mostrarle al mundo su sufrimiento y que estos sufran con el. Indra aun no encontraba la paz.

Y viendo a tan poderoso pero triste omega, la vida sentia tristeza, porque al final, Otsutsuki Hagoromo es el mayor culpable de como Indra se rompio desde adentro. Otsutsuki Hagoromo era el verdadero responsable por el villano que habia creado en Indra.

Entonces, Indra se encuentra, una vez mas, abriendo sus ojos en el cuerpo omega de su nueva vida.

Una vida que empezo con el siendo raptado por una organizacion que no queria nada mas que su ya corrumpida alma.

Entonces, nacio Judar.

* * *

Judar supo de inmediato que este cuerpo era descendiente de los Uchiha.

Los Uchiha eran conocidos no solo por su poder, pero por su belleza.

Solian ser palidos con una suave piel blanca. El pelo de los Uchiha solia ser de un marron oscuro, casi negro, o de un color tan negro como las plumas de un cuervo. Y los ojos se los Uchiha solian ser de un hermoso y brillante color onix.

Viendose, Judar sabia que era un Uchiha, habia renacido en el cuerpo de uno de sus descendientes.

Tenia una palida y suave piel. Judar amaba su largisimo pelo del color de las plumas de un cuervo. Y aunque solia estar amarrado en esferas, Judar amaba mas cuando este estaba libre, tocando el suelo por su inmensa longitud. Sin embargo, Judar admitia que sus ojos eran la parte favorita de su cuerpo. Sus ojos tan carmesi como la sangre eran algo que amaba, le recordaban a la belleza y la letalidad de su amado Sharingan. Sus ojos eran algo que Judar adoraba.

Viendose asi, Judar era un Uchiha hermoso. Ademas, era omega, por lo que su cuerpo no era algo que se podia tomar a la ligera. Tenia buenas curvas y buenos atributos, como las piernas o su trasero.

Al final, Judar era un omega que a cualquiera le encantaria tener.

Y no solo su belleza, porque aunque en este cuerpo el era mas debil fisicamente, Judar aun seguia siendo sumamente poderoso. Su Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan era algo con lo que habia nacido, y era algo que le extrañaba. El era el fundador del Clan Uchiha, en un punto fue el lider del Clan Uchiha, el mejor que nadie sabia como el Sharingan trabajaba. Haber nacido con el EMS era algo imposible y Judar no tenia respuestas, solo teorias. Y no solo eso, habia tambien otra forma en la que manipular el chakra que se llamaba magia. Y Judar tenia Rukh, aunque este era negro por la depravacion, y esto le daba el titulo de Magi.

Aun asi, Judar parecia tener todas las de perder en esta vida tambien. Siendo utilizado por una organizacion que aunque le daba un falso amor, su sediento ser se aferraba a este aunque fuera falso. Judar sabia que estaba siendo utilizado, pero esas falsas palabras de cariño y comprension lo llenaban. Judar, todo lo que siempre quiso fue amor.

Un alma tan rota como la de Indra simplemente ya no tenia por que mas luchar. Todo lo que le quedaba era un falso amor que lo impulsaba a herir a otros porque Judar no queria que le dejaran de mostrar aquel falso amor que Al-Thamen le daba.

Puede que el mundo haya cambiado.

Sin embargo, el mundo siempre le dio la espalda.

El mundo siempre lo odio.

Judar miro al espejo y sonrio aunque de sus hermosos ojos carmesi caian lagrimas de sangre, manchando su rostro en una siniestra pero hermosa vision.

Amor.

Judar lo hacia por amor.

Lastimaba a otros por amor.

Queria guerra por amor.

Heria a otros por amor.

**Todo era en el nombre del amor.**

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha.
> 
> Bueno, no hay mucho que aclarar porque esta idea esta en mi libro Ideas en la parte llamada Memorias que esta en mi cuenta de Wattpad.
> 
> Es que no pude evitar pensar en los Uchiha cuando veia a Judar. Y siempre me ha encantado Otsutsuki Indra y adoro a Uchiha Madara. Judar tambien lo amo. Asi que decidi unir a mis grandes amores y crear esta historia.
> 
> Solo para aclarar, Judar sabe que Al-Thamen lo esta utilizando y que en verdad solo quieren su poder. El sabe que el "amor" de Al-Thamen es falso. Sin embargo, Indra/Judar esta tan hambriento de amor y cariño que lo acepta, aunque este sea falso. Por lo tanto, Judar actua como Al-Thamen se lo ordena, por ende, su actitud es como la del Judar del anime/manga. Porque ya saben, no hay un clan que atesore el amor mas que el Clan Uchiha.
> 
> Por ende, lo que se necesita para sacar a Judar del poder de Al-Thamen es que alguien le de un amor genuino. Sin olvidar que seria bueno sacar a Judar de esa organizacion porque ellos tienen una inmensa ventaja ya que Judar no es solo un poderoso Magi, pero es el unico en el mundo con el Sharingan (mas bien el EMS) y con un conocimiento profundo acerca del chakra.
> 
> Y si, no me gusta Jafar asi que la pareja ideal para Judar, el alfa ideal para que lo llene de un amor genuino que lo hara acabar con Al-Thamen sera Sinbad. Adoro a Sinbad, es tan guapo y poderoso y lo shipeo inmensamente con Judar.
> 
> #SinjuRules
> 
> No creo que deba agregar mas...
> 
> Y ya saben, esta historia no sera continuada a menos que alguna alma valiente decida adoptarla.
> 
> Cualquier cosa, siempre pueden mandarme un mensaje o comentar.
> 
> Acepto sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, amenazas de muerte, cartas de amor, propuestas de matrimonio, propuestas indecorosas, contrabando de pokemones salvajes, e-mail bombas, y narcotrafico de cosas yaoi. Todo aqui, en esta seccion.
> 
> Abrazos de codo y matengase a salvo mis amados lectores.
> 
> Gracias por leer otra de mis locas ideas y de aguantar el hecho de que son oneshots.
> 
> PD: Feliz 4 de julio y por ende, Feliz Dia de la Independencia de los E.U.!!!!!


End file.
